PC troubles
by ari anwarunya
Summary: Pippin and Merrys digitally enhanced life inside the Lord of the Rings computer game.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, book or computer game.  
  
This is the edited version as the first one was admittedly awful.  
  
The PC that started it all-  
  
Falling to the ground, his digitally animated legs bending slightly Pippin wheezed.  
  
"That's the thirteenth time the child has made me die with a spider attack!" he feebly coughed to Merry attempting to move his mouth. The animation on the game was really very pathetic.  
  
The game portrayed Pippin as a very small fuzzy haired twerp. His eyes rarely ever blinked and when they did it was so slow. Pippin paused as he was programmed to blink by the computer. His eyes always became cold being open so much.  
  
After the blink was done he looked towards Merry again. Expecting an answer he waited. But as it seemed it was Merry's turn to blink. Pippin sighed in disgust and bent his knees and slowly jogged over to where Merry was standing.  
  
Merry's blink was done and he rolled his eyes at Pippin when he saw him standing there.  
  
"The blinking gets slower every time. Maybe the computer's dying." Merry excitedly whispered.  
  
Grinning at the thought of the commuter dying Pippin turned to Merry for the answer to his pressing question.  
  
"Hang in there Pip, maybe he'll get bored soon," Merry said with a very fake reassuring smile.  
  
"That's what you've been telling me for the last half hour." Exclaimed a rather shaken up Pippin.  
  
Pippin and Merry rolled their eyes and went back to their previous positions. Pippin on the ground by a spider and Merry by a shrub. Or maybe it was a rock one can never tell with the animations.  
  
The computer made a whirring noise and Pippin closed his eyes and grimaced. Here it goes again.  
  
Two hours and fourteen spider attacks later Pippin crashed into a tree (or shrub). Or maybe it was a rock, with lots of lichen, or maybe it was mold. Pippin was still playing the "what if" game when Merry nudged him from his spot on the ground.  
Looking up Pippin grinned. Closing his eyes as best he could with the pathetic little "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TURN THE GAME OFF?" question bubble flashing in unrealistic colored computer pigments.  
  
When Pippin opened his eyes again Merry was cheerfully leaning on a "dead" spider when it moved. Hauling itself up it dumped Merry to the ground.  
  
"Hey Pippin, could you not fall on my leg tomorrow?!" the large black spider said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, Rex sorry about that. On the last death scene I was so exhausted I nearly died at the wrong time. See ya tomorrow." Pippin grinned and waved bye to Rex.  
  
" Oh and Rex..." asked Pippin brushing off his trousers.  
  
"Ya?" asked Rex looking back at Pippin.  
  
" Could you NOT kick up dirt next time. Now my breeches are all muddy," complained Pippin gesturing to his dirty breeches.  
  
Merry stifled at laugh at Pippin's irritated behavior and at Rex's innocent look.  
  
"Poor Pippin, poor messy digitally animated hobbit." Rex laughed.  
  
Rex waved and scuttled off with the rest of the spiders to their pool hall near the Sackville- Baggin's.  
  
Merry coming up beside Pippin waved and grinned. His pearly teeth winking in the dark of the computer screen.  
  
"Rex is nice, who'd have thought he was a vegetarian."  
  
" Darn it! I almost forgot to give Rex the lettuce from Sam!" Laughing Pippin ran after Rex and handed him the bag. "This is for you Rex," Pippin wheezed. "It's from Sam's garden."  
  
Eyes glittering in delight Rex took the back with one of his legs and turned. Waved a leg and scuttled away towards the waiting spiders.  
  
Shaking his head with a smile Pippin slowly walked back to Merry. Merry smiled.  
  
" Did the lettuce nut enjoy the gift?" asked Merry already knowing the answer.  
  
"Pippin grinned and replied "No merry, he's now carnivorous. Of course he loved it. You dolt how could he not!"  
  
Shaking his head Pippin became to lead the way home to the Shire. AS Merry and Pippin walked there was silence. Merry kicked a rock and Pippin stubbed his toe into a shrub that strongly represented a boulder that was spray painted green.  
  
Muttering curses Pippin and Merry traveled the road to the meeting hall near Sam's garden. As they came nearer and the lettuce heads and carrots came into view. Murmured voices could be heard. A few yells were heard.  
  
Reaching the door after examining Sam's exceptionally large carrots (and sampling a few) the two hobbits paused. Then Merry pushed open the door, the room hushed as the hobbits that filled the room looked up as the door opened. Chairs were pulled up to tables.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other before sitting in the chairs and looking expectantly at the head of the room. The door swung closed and the warmth and closeness of the room was blocked out. A ray of light from a window fell on a carrot. The tip of it nibbled off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Review if you would like to. I know it's not that awesome but it's my first chapter ever for fanfiction. I have more ideas coming in, please review if you would like to see this story continued.  
  
Note: Cheese kicks serious butt! 


End file.
